Amy's Quest For Love:Revised
by smithy936
Summary: Her heart broken by Sonic, Amy is stuck in a pit of despair. Can someone help her get over her misery? Will sonic realize what he's done and what he's lost? Can there still be love between these two, or will someone else steal her heart? Find out here. On Hiatus.
1. The Breaking Of A Heart

story time!- normal text

"story time!"- someone talking

(_story__ time!)_- thoughts

* * *

Amy's Quest For Love

Amy Rose had seen better days. Normally when something like this happened to her she would brush it off with a smile and a quiet "next time", but today was different.

How you ask? Well, in order to fully understand this particular situation, we will have to rewind a few hours back in time to where the cause of Amy's current predicament started.

_*flashback*_

_It was a beautiful day in station square, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping a melodic tune, people wandered peacefully about the city making idle chat with friends, or the same hustle and bustle that can be expected in a city as big as station square, the point was it was a great day to relax, which was exactly what sonic the hedgehog was doing as he casually strolled through a park._

_Man, it's so rare to have such a peaceful day." Said sonic as he took a deep breath," no eggman to ruin anything, no thugs looking for trouble, and no ancient creatures bent on destruction, this day is perfect! Nothing could possibly go wrong._

_SONIC__! ." yelled a familiar female voice._

_Never mind," Muttered sonic, as the owner of the _previously_ mentioned voice rapidly approached him._

_It was Amy Rose, Sonics "Number one fan" and self-proclaimed girlfriend._

_It wasn't like he hated her, she was actually a good friend, a trusted companion whenever needed, and had helped save his life once or twice with no regard for her own safety. The problem was that whenever she wasn't being a "good friend or trusted companion" she was a constant annoyance! (At least to him anyway) whenever he tried to have some time to himself, like he was doing now, she always showed up out of nowhere, went into his personal space (to which he didn't appreciate), and tried to ask him out on a date. It's not to say he didn't find her attractive, the thing was he just wasn't interested in starting a relationship (especially with someone so clingy) but that simple fact didn't seem to deter Amy from her efforts on asking him out, and while it was flattering that she was so devoted to him, it had started getting annoying a long time ago and now after so many years of this happening he was on his last nerves, couldn't he enjoy one day to himself!._

_Sonic, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." Panted Amy as she leaned against a nearby lamppost next to sonic to catch her breath, she had been looking for him all day, running and jogging at times to make sure she didn't miss him if was taking one of his afternoon runs._

_Yeah, what is Amy?" Said sonic in an aggravated tone, he already knew what she wanted and the answer would be the same as always._

_Well…" Amy drawled out," I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, since it's such a great day and all." She said with a rather cute smile on her face._

_No Amy, I don't want to hang out with you, can't you see I'm trying to relax?" asked sonic with a barely concealed look of annoyance on his face._

_But sonic!" whined Amy," days like today are hard to come by, which is why it's such a perfect day to have a date!" Said Amy as stuck out her lower lip in a pout_

_No Amy!" Said sonic, this time with a bit of anger in his voice, why couldn't she take a hint? He had no desire to go on a date with her whatsoever, and she was starting to push him to his breaking point._

_Pretty please sonic! It's just one date and I promise you'll enjoy yourself, just you and me; we can go to a fancy restaurant! Or we can go to the movies and see a romantic comedy! It'll be so much Fun!" Squealed Amy with barely contained joy at the things she imagined she could do together with sonic (Not that you pervs!) _

_At this point sonic just ignored Amy and continued on his walk, whenever Amy got into her "fantasies" she would become even more annoying!" if that's even possible." Sonic quietly muttered to himself as he continued walking as he hoped to lose Amy in the process, which bared no results when she kept walking next to him without even looking at where she was going while still talking to herself, out loud might I add, about things she and sonic could do together if he accepted her offer of a date._

_- And then we would get married and have four children –What?- named Amelia, sonic jr., Rosey, and Michael! We would be so happy together forever! And we would continue to love each other until the end of time." Amy sighed dreamily to herself, oblivious to the look of shock and horror sonic was sending at her._

_(KIDS!MARRIAGE?MICHAEL!)" Sonic thought to himself in absolute horror._

_So you see sonic! You have to accept or else you and I will never fall in love, get married, or have kids! So please sonic! Come with me and all our dreams will come true!" squealed Amy as she threw her arms around sonic in a tight hug._

_He had enough of this. This had been going on and on for years and would continue to happen if he didn't say something that would make her see that he wasn't interested in her and he was aware that during the conversation he had with the pink hedgehog they had drawn a few stares from people around them(this is so embarrassing!)._

_No."Sonic said in a deadpanned tone," now go away Amy!" yelled Sonic as a slightly visible tick mark formed on his forehead._

_Please Sonic!" At this point Amy had started begging, it was such a perfect day for a date! Why couldn't he see that?_

_Sonic and the people around them watched as Amy got on her knees and clasped her hands together in front of her and said "please" over and over again, this was the final straw! She was begging him! In public no less! She was talking marriage for god's sake! Sonic was angry- No furious!-that Amy would publicly humiliate him like this, in his eyes she was being selfish, she was asking him to recuperate her feelings while not taking into account his own and frankly he had had enough! Which was why, in a fit of anger, he thought she deserved the things he would say to her next._

_You know what Amy?" Sonic said in a low whisper," I've had enough of you! How many times do I have to say No; before you start taking the hint? Well here's a news flash for ya! I don't like you! In any way, shape, or form! You are not my friend, in fact all you are to me is an annoyance! You constantly bug me for dates, you get even remotely jealous when I talk to any other girl, and you never leave me alone! So why don't you get up, go home and get out of my life!, because I'm sick of you! As far as I'm concerned my life would be a lot better without you!" yelled sonic as he relayed his thoughts to the pink hedgehog, maybe he might have gone a little bit too far, but she needed to hear this as far as he was concerned._

_Sonic…" said Amy as she stared at him in shock, tears had started to fall from her eyes as she listened to the blue hedgehogs hurtful words, she felt as if her very soul shattered at the moment he finished with his tirade, her heart beat painfully in her chest as the love of her life said that he would be better off without her and, with a sob and a sniffle, she stood up and ran as fast as she could, away from sonic, away from anyone as a trail of tears followed behind Amy as she ran._

_Sonic said nothing as he watched the distraught pink hedgehog run away, while he felt sort of guilty for saying those things to Amy he believed there was no other way that he could have gotten her to leave him alone for once," (__and besides she's just gonna come back tomorrow and keep bugging me; she'll be back to her bubbly and annoying self soon enough__)" sonic thought to himself. sonic turned and continued his walk from earlier, oblivious to the sad and pitiful looks some people were sending in the direction the distraught pink hedgehog took off running, and the shameful looks some were sending at him as he seemed to ignore the fact he had just broken a girls heart._

_*Flashback End*_

And that was how Amy's predicament came to be as she was currently running through a forest miles away from station square, or civilization in general, as tears continued to endlessly poor from her eyes as painful sobs racked her throat.

_(__how could he say those things to me? I thought he liked me!__)" _Amy thought to herself as she ran blindly through the forest, not caring where she was going as long as she could get away from sonic and his hurtful words, but it was no use , no matter how many times she tried to brush it off like she always did, an image of the angry expression on his face as he said those heartbreaking words," _As far as I'm concerned my life would be a lot better without you!", _kept flashing through her mind and her tears would begin anew.

As Amy continued to run through the thick forest, with tears blinding her eyes from the path, she didn't notice when she stepped off said path and continue to run to a steep hill nearby, thus was why she squeaked in surprise when she suddenly felt air, and not ground, under her feet and plummet a good 100ft down a cliff that was hidden behind the hill she just ran up.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Amy in fright as the ground quickly started to come to her vision and what would certainly be her demise if she didn't do something to cushion her fall.

She looked to her near left and saw branches sticking out of the side of the cliff, she quickly came to a decision and, with no small experience in doing so what with all the times she has fallen from great heights, she rolled herself to the left in mid-air and hoped the branches would cushion her fall. It worked, somewhat, as the branches did slow her descent enough so that she wouldn't die upon impact with the hard looking ground, but gaining a multitude of cuts to her back, face, and arms as she tumbled through the last few remaining branches that would drop her onto the ground below.

With a rather loud "thud" Amy fell to the earth, cut and bruised and in pain both emotionally and physically, and felt consciousness start to leave her, and as Amy let herself succumb to the sweet embrace of the darkness creeping along the edges of her vision, the last thing she thought before losing consciousness was the wound she felt in her heart and the individual who had inflicted it.

Sonic…"Amy muttered to herself as she finally lost consciousness, and all was silent in the forest as the broken hearted hedgehog laid there, injured and in pain.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, this is a revised version of a story I posted a long time ago, which was deleted for some reason, and I hope did better than I did before. **

**Sooooooooooo… please review and if you have any constructive crtiscism feel free to share it with me so that I can make this fanfic readable and stick around for the next chapter!**

4


	2. The Stranger

Story time! - Normal text

"Story time!"- someone talking

_Story __time__!- _thoughts

* * *

Amy's Quest For Love

The crunch of dirt and leaves could be heard as a sole individual walked through an otherwise quiet forest, following a path of carefully placed stone's to an unknown location.

This individual wore a completely black cloak around his person, and wore a pair of simple wooden sandals around his feet, and two mismatched eyes stared ahead with a blank expression under the shadows of the cloaks hood.

As the dwindling sunlight from the treetops reached its apex, he arrived in a wide clearing in the forest and took a moment to study his home. His home was but a simple wooden cabin that he had built himself out of the very tree's that were missing from the clearing it was located in, it was painted a light shade of red that glowed a little in the little remaining sunlight, the roof he carved with a small knife, "_which took me quite a while" _he mentally recited to himself, and while not perfect created a well enough cover until he had the funds to get a proper one, all in all it looked like a simple home for a simple person, and that was perfectly all right with him.

He walked onto the porch and opened the front door, he always left the door unlocked since no one lived this deep into the forest except him and the animals knew well enough to leave him alone, turned the switch that would turn the lights on and, after closing the door behind him, took off his cloak and set it on a hat stand near the door.

He took a look around the interior of his home just in case something actually had the gall to enter his home, but found nothing but the normal surroundings. A medium sized couch that looked comfortable enough for 2 adults to sit on, a small "kitchen" area to his immediate right with a microwave, oven, and pantry, that he mentally noted to refill tomorrow, that contained his breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

He walked a little farther and came upon the door to his bedroom, he walked in analyzing his surroundings as he does, again just in case, but again only see's what's normally already there, a moderately sized bed he had custom made for him for his back, a small desk to the side where he would record the events of his day, the door to his right that led to the bathroom, and small closet that held the little amount of clothes he wore.

Deciding that he should get rid of the days grime, stepped over to the bathroom door, opened it, and walked in and analyzed his surroundings once more (A/N he is very analytical) to once again see nothing amiss, only seeing the sink with mirror on top, and the bathtub calling for him to get clean, and not one to decline, stepped in and proceeded to clean himself of accumulated sweat.

10 minutes later he was completely devoid of any of the days grime and steps out of the shower sopping wet and walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror at his dripping wet face.

He wasn't your ordinary person, in fact some wouldn't call him a person at all, and some would be right, he was a fox. He had long since forgotten his real name so he used the name that he had been called before his freedom, Ray, it was a simple name and yet he found he liked it even though the name brought back bad memories, it was his.

Ray's unique appearance didn't stop at him being a fox, his blackish-purple fur was also something to stare at and, even though it was hard to see through the fur, there was a distinct sign of muscle mass that signified that he was decently strong, and the fur around the lower half of his face seemed "bushier" than anywhere else that slightly resembled a beard, but one of the most unique, or weird, things about his appearance were his eye's, one was a yellow-almost golden color with a black slit in the middle while the other eye was a milky white color with a faded grey slit in the middle, he was blind in his right eye and, while it had taken some time, he had adjusted to only being able to use half his perceptive vision.

Other than that, ray looked like any other talking bipedal fox with a small tuft of hair on his head in between his ears and a power ring pierced into his left ear. (A/N the power from the show)

Ray made his way out of the bathroom and into his room to grab a towel from his closet, dried himself off, and proceeded to the kitchen to make himself dinner.

As he made his way to the kitchen, ray's nose caught a peculiar scent in the air, a scent that took him only a few seconds to recognize.

"_Blood_…." Ray whispered to himself as his eyes narrowed slightly and his head snapped to the direction the scent seemed to be coming from, his backyard.

Rays "backyard" was really just the rest of the forest behind his home, he just started jokingly calling it his backyard few years ago and the name stuck.

Ray calmly walked towards the back door leading to his backyard and opened it then stepped out into the now darkened forest, it seems it had gotten dark while he was in the shower and, since it was autumn, there was a slight chill in the air, but thankfully his fur helped to insulate him, he began his trek to the source of the scent occasionally sniffing the air to make sure he was on the right track.

Ray walked for about 4 minutes before he came to a small clearing and began the search for the source of the scent.

He looked about the small clearing and could see a large wall of rock that turned out to be a cliff from what he assumed was a small mountain, and on the ground there were broken branches scattered about the floor, and a little too the left a pink hedgehog lay unconscious in a small pool of blood.

_Wait… what?_

Ray looked once more and, to his surprise, there was indeed a pink hedgehog lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood and he/she seemed to be unconscious since there was no visible movement coming from him/her.

Ray cautiously moved closer to the hedgehog and took the opportunity to study his/her features. From what he could see the hedgehog seemed to be a female from the slight curves on her body and the pretty obvious red and white skirt she was wearing, her face had a bit of roundness which led him to believe she was quite young, he couldn't tell by how much but his guess was she had to be at least 13 years old.

But after he had confirmed her gender his eyes focused on her injuries, there were cuts pretty much everywhere on her body and her dress was torn up slightly, her left arm was at an irregular angle which told him it must be broken, and there seemed to be a wound on the back of her head where the majority of the blood was coming from, but there didn't seem to be any other injuries other than the ones previously mentioned.

Ray only took a moment to think before he carefully put his arms under the girl and lifted her up bridal style and began a slow walk back to his home so as to not aggravate the girl's injuries.

Ray didn't particularly know why he was going to bring a complete stranger into his ,home other than his conscience telling him to help her, but something told him that this girl would bring a significant change unto his life.

* * *

**Well after some issues with my computer I finally got chapter two out there.**

**So for anyone who has enjoyed my story, expect chapter three pretty soon.**


	3. The Nightmare

Story time! - Normal text

"Story time!" - Someone talking

_Story __Time!_ - Thoughts

* * *

Amy's Quest For Love

Darkness. Pure unadulterated-paranoia-inducing darkness is the only thing that could be seen, no life, no buildings, no nothing. It was as if someone had taken the canvas in which the earth was drawn onto and threw it away, never to be seen again.

This is what Amy rose saw as she floated through this veil of perfect darkness, this darkness would cause nightmares to anyone who would lay their eyes upon it, but not Amy, the darkness was… her comfort.

Here in this veil of darkness she felt nothing, saw nothing. The pain in which she previously felt was but non-existent in this "Dark World" she was in, and that was all right with her, as long as she could no longer feel the pain she would be content.

Amy blankly stared ahead, deeper into the sea of darkness as the world around her writhed in perfect harmony around her body, almost as if the shadows were providing a "cocoon" to protect her from the outside world, where the pain existed.

As she continued to stare ahead, the tendrils of darkness in front of her seemed to separate, as if something, or someone, was walking through them and after a moment or two she just make out a bipedal figure slowly making their way to her.

Amy stared ahead with rapt attention as this "intruder" continued to get closer and closer to her "cocoon", until finally after what seemed like forever in her mind the figure was revealed for her to see it was… herself?

Amy gasped, but no sound came from her mouth as she looked at her clone. The same pink fur, the same red and white dress, the same red hair band and the same green eyes; it was a perfect clone, until she looked closer and gasped in horror (again no sound coming out).

While in appearance the clone looked exactly like her, which was where it ended. A closer look revealed that the Amy clones features were horribly twisted from the originals, her vibrant pink fur was reduced to a dull puce, her arms and legs had various cuts on them that were starting to bleed, the blood seeping into her fur and adding a slight crimson shading, her dress was torn to near shreds, as if a wild beast had used it as scratching post and left behind the remains for her to wear.

But the most disturbing feature on this twisted Amy rose clone was her eyes, her eyes, normally a bright emerald green, were now a dull olive color, almost as if her very life force was taken from her and nothing but an empty husk of a once beautiful specimen was left to remain.

These eyes of her clone stared at her with as much intensity as she herself was, silently studying her just as Amy had finished doing not a scant few seconds ago.

"_Is that supposed to be me?" _Amy screamed mentally as the horrifying visage in front of her forever burned itself into her mind.

"_Yesssssss_" was her reply as the clone in front of her seemed to speak with her through telepathy, her lips not moving cementing that statement, in a low guttural hissing voice that reminded Amy of a snake.

The twisted Amy clone started to move closer and closer to Amy's cocoon as she tried to move away from her, keyword being _tried._

"_WHO ARE YOU!" _Amy yelled to the clone through telepathy as the protection that the cocoon once offered now felt like it was trying to keep her imprisoned inside it as the distance between it and the clone continued to decrease, until finally the Amy clone was right in front of her and the only thing keeping the two from touching was the thin layer of shadows that made up Amy's "cocoon".

"_I thought it would be obvious who I am_" the clone replied to her in that same guttural hissing voice with a slight hint of mockery in it. "_I am you!" _she finished with a roar of irritation.

"_But t-t-hats impossible! I'm me!_"replied Amy as she mentally and physically began panicking at the possible meaning in the twisted clones words.

"_You're right, we're both right_" the clone replied as her hideous face took on a pondering look at the statement. "_You are you but…so am I_" she clarified once she saw Amy's confused look.

"_But how can there be two of me?_" Amy asked as her face also took on a pondering look. "_It's impossible for there to be two of the same person, right?_" she asked as the meaning behind her clone' words continued to confuse her.

"_Let me further clarify for you_" the clone said with a hint of annoyance, as if speaking to her was like speaking to a brick wall. "_I am you but at the same time I am not you_" she said as Amy took on an even further confused look.

"_Now you're making less sense than you were before!_" Amy yelled in frustration as the confusing words continued to give her a migraine. "_You're not me but at the same time you are? What the hell does that mean!_" she asked in a slightly angry tone before she realized something. "_Did I just…curse?_" she asked in a shy and frightened tone.

As long as anyone had known her Amy rose never cursed, sure she threw tantrums now and then, and she caused mass destruction and mayhem around her with previously mentioned tantrums, but she never said a curse word in her life and saying one now frightened her beyond measure, and it only worsened as she lay eyes upon the now grinning face of her clone, sharp jagged teeth revealed for the whole world to see.

"_I might as well explain to you in complete detail to you or else you won't understand anything_" said her clone as the toothy grin remained on her face.

"_I am the part of you that knows what you don't Amy, I am the part of you that knew that sonic would never except us, I am the part of you that knows what our "friends" really think of us!, I am the part of you that YOU ALWAYS DENIED!_" said the Amy clone as she recovered from her angry tirade and was panting heavily after she began screaming the last few parts of her explanation.

Amy could only stand there and stare in shock at her clone after her explanation had ended, slightly frightened after she began to scream the last few parts in anger, and once she fully registered what her clone had said, her face tightened in anger.

"_What did you say?_" asked Amy in a tone full of fury. "_You can insult me but don't you dare insult my friends or sonic either you son of a bitch!_" said Amy as she screamed her defiance to her clone's words.

"_And why shouldn't I insult them? They deserve it!_" Said the Amy clone. "_You may not see the truth, but I do! I see how our so-called "friends" really think about us! They think that we are a weak and pathetic child that has to be looked after every time it's alone, Just like Sonic!_" she said, as she spat out the word "sonic" as if it was the vilest substance in the world.

Amy was about to reply to her clones statement when, deciding she had enough, the clone pierced her clawed hands through the remainder of Amy's "cocoon" and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, the claws digging into her shoulders drawing blood, and flung her at least 20 feet away from her original position.

"_I realize that my words won't be able to sway that foolish "loyalty" you have to your "friends" so instead I will show you what I see from your so-called "friends" and your precious "sonic", I will make you realize the truth!_" the Amy clone said in a ice cold tone, with her eyes narrowing into a steel-hard glare as a sickly black ooze began to pour out of her mouth and eyes without her flinching.

Amy gagged at the sight of the black ooze coming out of her clone's body and almost vomited when it hit the "floor" in front of her with a loud *splat*, but just when Amy thought it couldn't get worse, the ooze began to slowly shake and continued to pick up the speed of its shaking with every second passing by, until the ooze was damn near vibrating! And after about 5 seconds the ooze abruptly stopped shaking and, just when Amy thought all the crazy stuff happening stopped, the black ooze began moving again, but instead of it shaking like before it was "slithering" towards her, rapidly picking up speed.

Amy became frightened at the sight of the black ooze coming towards her, she didn't know if the ooze would harm her if it got too close but she didn't want to find out, and stood up to run only to stumble and fall back down not a second later, she tried again only to come up with the same results as before. Seeing as trying to run wasn't doing her any good Amy quickly flipped on to her stomach and began to crawl away as fast as she could.

It wasn't to be as the ooze easily caught up to Amy and began to crawl up her body, slowly swallowing her entire body bit by bit as Amy tried to scream for help to anyone that could hear her, but alas no sound came out of her throat as she tried to scream and the only people in the darkness around them were her and her clone, whom was grimly smiling at her as the black ooze swallowed her entire body up to her neck and showed no signs of stopping until her entire being was swallowed up into its endless depths.

"_You will see Amy, and you will understand the pain once more_" the Amy clone said as she saw the black ooze swallow Amy's head until only her green eyes were left to stare at her in fear, before the black ooze swallowed her completely, and all that came to her eyes was darkness once more as she passed out.

* * *

An indefinite amount of time later Amy opened her eyes, expecting to be in the stomach of a foul beast, only to be surprised as she laid eyes upon station square and it's usually busy streets filled to the brim with its citizens.

As she lay on the familiar concrete sidewalk in astonishment, the citizens only now seemed to acknowledge her presence but not with anything she had experienced before.

Station square was her new home after the incident with eggmans base had transported her and her friends from mobius to earth, and she along with her friends had accepted the fact that there was a low possibility that a way back to mobius would be found, and in time Amy had befriended a great number of station squares citizens and, as far as she knew, everyone was very friendly to her, but as she stared back at the citizens of station square she wasn't greeted with warm smiles from the people that knew her or the amusement from the people that just generally enjoyed her cheerful presence, but with cold glares that held nothing but hatred within them, those hate-filled eyes stared at her with such intensity that Amy unconsciously began to shiver in fright and fear for her life.

After about 2 minutes of being subjected to their cold hateful glares, Amy stood up and began to make her way through the crowd keeping her head low so as to not make eye contact with anyone.

As Amy waded through the crowds, her ears twitched slightly sounds coming from around her and began to focus on those sounds to hear what they were.

_It's her…._

_The little pink brat…._

_She's so annoying….._

_I wished she would go away….._

_No one wants her here…._

_She's such a pest..._

As Amy heard these sounds in her head, she realized that they were actually voices! And as she looked up she noticed the people glares had gotten even colder and all were solely focused on her, she came to a realization that they were all telepathically talking about her, in the same way she and her clone had spoken to some time ago.

As these facts came to fruition, that was when the tears started to surface, these once kind and friendly folk were now speaking ill of her, having no idea if she could understand them or not, but making it clear they didn't like her, not one bit.

Amy started walking faster as the voices of the people around her continued to play in her mind, each derogatory remark hurting her a little more each time she heard it, until it became nearly unbearable as the voices started to flood into her mind and she tried to reduce it by covering her ears, only for it to fail in doing so.

Amy walked faster and faster until she couldn't take it anymore and began to run, to run as far away as possible from the hurtful words, and because she wasn't paying attention she was surprised when she bumped into someone in front of her, looking up Amy found, to her pleasant surprise, one of her friends, rouge.

Before Amy could begin to communicate with her friend rouge, rouge's previously surprised face became one of disgust once she laid eyes upon her.

"Oh, it's you…. Ugh! Why don't you watch where you're going you stupid brat! You nearly made me fall and lose my gem!" rouge said in anger as she stared at Amy with the same eyes of hatred and disgust from the citizens of station square.

Amy opened her mouth to reply when she was unexpectedly silenced with a powerful kick to the face, courtesy of rouge.

"Ugh! Never mind, it's too much of a waste too talk to you anyway" rouge said with disgust as she spit on the spot Amy was previously on, her face showing no remorse from her attacking Amy.

As Amy lay upon the grass, still recovering from the kick to her face, various figures seemed to emerge from the shadows behind rouge which, once she took a closer look, found them to be the rest of her friends! Amy looked to them with eyes full of hope, hope that they will help her. Those hopes are immediately crushed as they too adopted the same hate-filled glares and directed them at her.

One of the figures, revealed to be knuckles, stepped forward as he glared at her with scowl on his face, disgust clear in his voice as he spoke.

"What do you think you're doing here loser? No one invited you!" he said with fury clear in his voice.

"I-Invited?" Amy asked with a stutter as she stared at knuckles with fear in her eyes.

Another of the figures revealed themselves to be cream, the normally kind and gentle long eared rabbit that was her best friend, glared at her with the same eyes as everyone else, and the anger in her voice, though still slightly soft, as she spoke.

"Yes, Invited! It's my birthday!" she said with anger as she scowled at Amy, a facial expression which should not have belonged on her soft and gentle face.

"Oh! Cream I'm sorry! I didn't know, if I did I would have-*Crack!*" was the sound of creams hand meeting Amy's face with a slap.

Amy looked up after recovering from the slap to her face and stared wide eyed at a furious cream, her hand still held to her side from the slap to her face.

"It doesn't matter if you don't know! Because you're not invited!" cream said as the scowl on her face increased in intensity, and the disgust in her eyes only increased at the tears in Amy's now puffy red eyes.

"C-Cream…why?" Amy asked as she looked up at cream with tear filled eyes.

"As if I would want a stupid annoying brat like you at my party!" cream scoffed as she stared at Amy with a face that showed no remorse from her hurting her.

By now all of the previously hidden figures were revealed to her as she stared in at the scowling and glaring faces of, shadow, silver, blaze, tails, vanilla, and finally Sonic the hedgehog himself.

"As if I would ever allow someone like _you_ near my precious daughter!" said vanilla as she scowled at Amy while cradling cream in her arms, both mother and daughter glaring at her with intense hatred and disgust.

"I can't believe I ever compared you to Maria, such a worthless speck like you doesn't deserve to be compared to such angelic being like Maria!" said shadow as his normally placid scowl was now one of disgust and the glare he usually had was colder and more hateful than she had ever seen. All directed at her.

"I should have done the world a favor and killed you back in Soleanna!" shouted silver as he glared at Amy with yellow eyes full of hatred and disgust at her mere presence.

"From the moment I met you I knew you were trouble, you always held me and sonic back! We always had to rescue your pathetic self whenever you were in trouble! I should have left you to die!" said tails as his normally kind and intelligent blue eyes were now slitted and narrowed into a furious glare with utter contempt.

"You could never amount to anything; you are nothing but a hindrance! I can see why sonic wants nothing to do with you" said Blaze in a calm but cold tone of voice as she too glared at Amy with eyes full of disgust and hatred, she was a mere worthless peasant in the presence of someone as unique as her.

As the onslaught of insults from her "friends" continued, Amy could do nothing more except try to cover her ears, so that she wouldn't be able to hear their hurtful words, and cry her eyes out but no matter what she did nothing could drown out the hateful voices of her former friends as they endlessly hurled insults at her.

You are nothing and will always be Nothing! – Shadow

Good riddance to bad trash- knuckles

Pathetic Brat! - Rouge

Stay away from my daughter! - Vanilla

I never wanna see you again! - Cream

Worthless ingrate! –Blaze

You actually thought I was sonic? Ha! Dumbass! - Silver

You were always the weakest link! - Tails

All these insults from who were once her dearest friends brought poor Amy to the point of her sanity breaking, but amongst the insults and glares there was one person that hadn't spoken a word yet, and Amy looked to her beloved sonic for support in her most dire of times, and what sonic said next would finish what was already in progress.

_Amy…_

He spoke in such a low whisper that, even with her heightened hearing due to being a hedgehog, Amy almost didn't hear him but, as she gazed at her last hope for acceptance, her spirit was absolutely crushed to pieces to find the most heartbreaking sight she would ever see, the glare of pure hatred and the putrid scowl on his face said it all, he was no different from the rest.

"Amy I could stand here all day and name everyone of your flaws, imperfections, and failures, but now after hearing everything the others have said to you, I have only one thing to tell you" said sonic in a calm but cold voice that sent shivers down Amy's spine.

"W-What?" Asked Amy in a weak voice; barely able to muster the strength to speak after everything that had happened.

"_GET OUT…_" sonic whispered to Amy in a cold tone full of disgust at being anywhere near her.

At Amy's confused face, the speed demons calm façade disappeared and was replaced with rage.

"**GET OUT! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! SO JUST GO! GET OUT OF STATION SQUARE AND NEVER COME BACK! BECAUSE ALL OUR LIVE WILL BE A HELL OF A LOT BETTER WITHOUT YOU!**"

Amy froze at Sonics words as something within her snapped! Her heart and soul could take no more after the abuse she suffered at this twisted nightmare, her friends despised her, the citizens hated her, and her beloved sonic couldn't even stomach her presence, but in the midst of all this one thing stuck out in Amy's mind, what sonic had said it had seemed…. Familiar.

Then she remembered everything that happened before all this. Sonic breaking her heart, her running in to the forest in grief, in her grief she hadn't noticed where she was going and falling off a cliff, but most importantly she remembered the words that sonic said to her that finally broke her.

_As far as I'm concerned my life would be a lot better without you!_

And those words wrung through Amy's mind endlessly tormenting her, and all she could do was collapse to the ground, her mind broken.

Amy lay on her side unresponsive to everything around her as the previous landscape began to fade away in to wisps of shadows, the buildings collapsing into piles and piles of black ooze, which began to sizzle and melt away, the job given to them now done.

And as the darkness once more began to take her, Amy saw and heard one last thing from beyond the shadows.

"_Rest for now Amy rose, for you have seen the truth in my words to you but do not fear me, for I only wish to help you, from the fallen petals a new rose will bloom, you will awaken but you will no longer be you_" was the last thing she heard from the mouth of her hideous clone, the one who had started that which would change Amy's life forever, Whether for good or bad had yet to be seen.

Darkness consumed Amy once more as the "cocoon" of shadows emerged once more, and all was silent in the world of shadows.

* * *

In a dark room a certain hedgehog stirred in her sleep as her nightmare took hold, and once she awoke the change would begin.

* * *

**Holy Shit! That was the longest chapter I have ever written! Nearly 4,000 words! I really hope that anyone who actually likes my story will enjoy this chapter.**

**Was this chapter too dark? I don't really know _, but review please! Because then I will be motivated to get the next chapter out quicker!**

**Thank you and have a nice day/morning.**


	4. The Stupid

Story time! - Normal text

"Story time"- Someone talking

_Story __time!_ - Thoughts

* * *

Amy's Quest For Love

Ray was happy. In fact he was so happy that his bushy black tail was wagging furiously in glee. Why was he so happy? Well in order for you to fully understand why he is happy you must know a bit of personal info about Ray.

Ray was one of those people who generally liked to keep to himself so he didn't have many friends and the few that he did have still found him generally weird, in a nutshell Ray was socially inept, but there was one thing that Ray could happily say he shared with a lot of other people, he liked sweets.

In fact Ray loved sweets so much that he, from time to time, freaking dreamt about sweets! And this was why Ray was happy; it was one of those times where his dreams were full of every sweet imaginable to humankind as far the eye could see.

Doughnuts, jellybeans, candy canes, chocolate, taffy, caramel, candy bars, and so many other varieties! The list could go on forever, but I don't wanna ramble.

Ray floated through this "dreamscape" of his that defied all laws of physics, all the while admiring the view of various sweet delights floating all around him, his sensitive nose picking up the absolutely magnificent scent of various baked goods and candy's.

"_This is so freakin awesome! All these sweets! And their all MINE!_" Ray yelled mentally as he inhaled a nearby cloud of pixie dust, and took a bite out a giant cream-filled donut orbiting around a jawbreaker. "Mmmmm…strawberry jelly" He moaned in delight as drool and jelly flowed slightly out of his stuffed mouth.

It was then that Ray's nose picked up the most magnificent, delicious scent he ever had the pleasure of knowing. "I know that scent! It's…it's!" he stammered as he stared at the god of sweets. "**CHOCOLATE ÉCLAIR!**" He squealed in delight as he swam through the air to get to it faster, forgetting about all the sweets he left behind, as far as he was concerned everything else was garbage compared to the chocolate éclair.

As Ray approached the giant chocolate éclair, he failed to notice that the sky behind him was disappearing quickly, he was waking up.

Finally, once Ray reached the giant pastry, he yelled. "GET IN MA BELLY!" as he prepared to take a huge bite out of the pastry, the giant éclair joined the rest of his "dreamscape" and vanished, being replaced by Ray's bedroom and the previously mentioned éclair was replaced by his pillow.

Ray took a bite out of what he still thought to be the giant pastry, until he realized that éclairs didn't taste like feathers and cotton and proceeded to spit out the contents of his mouth.

Ray opened his eyes to the disappointing fact that he was no longer in his great dream and was now awake, groaning in disappointment Ray sat up and stretched his arms out and sighed in relief when he heard the soft *crack* of his spine and proceeded to get out of bed and into the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

After about 20 minutes Ray came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and brushing his teeth with a towel wrapped around his waist and whistling a jaunty tune while he grabbed a brush from his closet and began to groom himself.

After making sure he looked his best, Ray headed out into his living room on the path to his kitchen area to make breakfast, but suddenly he heard a sound, a very loud sound that slightly irritated his sensitive ears as he sought out the source of the noise.

After looking around his living room for a moment, Ray could see nothing out of the ordinary except for the pink hedgehog sleeping on his couch….wait, what?

After taking a closer look there was indeed a pink hedgehog on his couch, sleeping and snoring without a care in the world, he was about to walk over to wake her up and ask her why she was in his house when it all suddenly came back to him.

The scent of blood, the clearing that looked like a tornado a blown through it, and the injured hedgehog he had brought with him.

"_Why did I bring her with me again? Oh yeah, my stupid conscience wouldn't leave me alone if I had just left her there_" he said mentally with a deadpanned expression on his face as he continued to study the female hedgehog.

A different sound brought him out of his inner monologue and brought his attention back to the pink hedgehog as she started to stir, and looking back it probably wasn't a good idea to be in full view of an injured person right after they wake up, but Ray sometimes doesn't think things through, so when the pink hedgehogs eyes open and the first thing she sees is him, it's not a surprise that he got a foot to the face from a now awake and frightened Amy rose.

* * *

**Short chapter here sorry, I just couldn't come up with any ideas and it's getting late and I need my sleep like anyone else does, so this is mainly just to satisfy you for the time being until I can come up with the next chapter.**

**Thank you for the support and have a nice Day/Morning/Night. Thank you!**


	5. Morning Awkwardness

Story time! - Normal text

"Story time!" - Someone talking

_Story __Time!_ - Thoughts

* * *

Amy's Quest for Love

That awkward moment that two people share when they have nothing to talk about, yet so many things to say? That was what was happening right now as Ray and the still unknown Female hedgehog stared at anything but the other person as they tried to come up with something to say. As Ray tried to come up with something to say to his guest, he couldn't help but think about what happened just a few moments ago.

***Flash Back***

After the less than welcoming kick to the face, Ray had stumbled into the kitchen and rinsed his face off with some water from the faucet; the damn girl had a lot of strength in those legs of hers.

After washing off any 'feet residue' from his face, Rays attention returned to his female guest as she tried to make a break for the front door, Keyword being _Tried_. With her sudden awakening and no time make sense of anything, Amy found herself suddenly falling face first into a solid wood floor, and, as she gripped her head in pain, she could think of nothing but how much having your head plowed into solid wood _really _hurts.

Ray watched the female hedgehog hold her head in pain after her ridiculously failed attempt at running out his front door and while a part of him felt sorry for her, the part that had his face kicked by a dirty hedgehog foot cackled in glee at her pain, but Ray himself just stared at her with a deadpan look as he moved forward to help her up.

The sound of footsteps caught Amy's attention as she quickly laid her eyes upon a figure that was slowly making its way toward her and, not knowing what the heck was going on or where she currently was, quickly assumed she had been kidnapped and her captor was coming to punish her for trying to escape, so she did what any rational person would in this situation: Scream really loud and hit them as hard as you can!

Having come to expect a negative reaction to his presence once more, Ray was prepared when Amy threw a punch at him and blocked it with the palm of his hand and held it there as he began to speak to her.

"Calm down already! I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just trying to help you." Ray told Amy in an irritated tone. Getting kicked in the face would do that to a guy.

Hearing her 'captors' words did cause Amy to stop trying to attack him but she remained suspicious, just in case he would try anything.

Seeing that she was no longer trying to maim him; Ray allowed himself a moment to calm down so that he wouldn't accidently frighten her again and finally figure out why she was here.

"Take a seat on the couch while I go get us some drinks, we both have a lot to talk about." Ray said as he released his grip on her fist and headed towards the kitchen to get some drinks for the both of them; he was starting to get a migraine, and it wasn't even noon!

While Ray went to get the drinks, Amy kept her eyes on him as she made her way back to the couch she had woken up in just moments ago. Right now getting some answers were her main priority.

"_What's going on? Where am I? Why am I here? Who is that guy?_" were among the questions that ran amok through her mind.

A glass of water being set down on the table in front of her brought her out of her thoughts and her focus was brought back to the Black fox in front of her, who looked at her for a second before taking a seat on the chair next to her.

Muttering a quiet thanks, Amy brought the rim of the glass to her lips and took a sip of the water and only now realized how dry her throat was as the cool liquid brought a slight pleasant sensation to the thirsty hedgehog.

Finishing her drink, Amy let out a quiet sigh of satisfaction as she set the glass on the table and, feeling like she was being watched, looked at the fox next to her too see he was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Looking away with a blush of embarrassment, that awkward moment set in as the two strangers struggled to think of what to say to each other.

***Flash Back end***

After thinking for a moment, Ray took a deep breath and decided to get it over with and break the awkward silence.

"My name is Ray, and as you can see I am a fox. This cabin in which I brought you to is my home and before you ask I brought you hear because you were injured." Ray said, as he noticed that his guest had a curious expression on her face when he had told her about her whereabouts.

After a moment of silence, the female hedgehog replied in a quiet voice, so quiet that his sensitive ears almost didn't hear her.

"My name is. . . Amy Rose." Amy replied as she looked at anything but him as she grew an uneasy look for some reason.

"_Well, at least we're getting somewhere._" Ray thought to himself as he looked at the ceiling in contemplation. "_Learning her name is probably a good start._"

"What did you say?"

Ray looked at Amy in confusion as she too stared at him with an expression of curiosity. "I didn't say anything." Ray said as the uneasy look on Amy intensified slightly. "_This girl is kinda weird, and to me, weird means troublesome"._

"I-I should go now, thank you for helping me but I need to head on home." Amy said as she stood up as she prepared to leave. "If you'll just point me in the direction of station square, I'll be happy to get out of your nose."

"Station Square? I never heard of the place." Ray said as Amy froze in mid-step at his words. "The nearest town is only a couple minutes walk from here, but I don't know the way to any place called Station Square."

Amy remained in a frozen state as the full meaning of what he said came to pass. "_He doesn't know where Station square is? He's never even heard of it?! Then where the hell am I?!_" The unease that Amy felt earlier intensified at the realization that she had absolutely no idea where she was right now.

Ray stared at Amy as she began to hyperventilate in place and her body began to visibly shake in fright and, not knowing what to do, began to walk towards her to see what was wrong.

There was an audible *thud* as Amy's head once more met the floor. The stress of not knowing what was going on around her caught up to her, causing her to pass out once more as her mind tried to recuperate after her ordeal.

Staring down at the now unconscious female, Ray could do nothing but sigh and bear it as he picked her up and laid her back on the couch. "Yup, just as I thought,she's gonna be troublesome." He whispered to himself as he made his way back to the kitchen to make something for himself and for his guest once she eventually woke up. "_Goddamn conscience, making me take care of troublesome females._"

* * *

**Well that takes care of that! A new chapter for AQFL after almost 3 months of no updates, I'm really sorry about that, there was some stuff going on and it didn't help matters that I haven't had access to the internet until now.**

**Not really anything important in this chapter. Ray and Amy finally interact with each other, but it doesn't really go all that well for both of them. _**

**Anyway, next chapter, Amy's disappearance will get noticed by her friends and more interaction between Ray and Amy that will hopefully go better this time.**

**I'm uploading this from my phone incase the power goes out; fucking hurricane sandy is paying us a visit. **

**It's not necessary, but reviews will motivate me to work faster, so . . . .Review!**

**One more thing: Stay safe everyone! Sandy may be tough, but we're tougher! (Don't tell her I said that).**


	6. The Aftermath

Story time! - Normal text

"Story time!" - Someone talking

_Story __Time!_ - Thoughts

* * *

Amy's Quest for Love

An audible groan could be heard coming from the bedroom; its current occupant seemed to be waking up.

It was about time.

Ray looked up from the eggs he was cooking to see his female guest stumble into the living room, still half asleep, and proceed to plop down on to the couch and let out a low groan while putting a hand to her forehead.

The room was once more filled with an awkward silence, Ray focusing on the eggs and being silent, and Amy sat on the couch, contemplating on what to do or say.

"I'm sorry"

Ray's sensitive ears were the only reason he was able to hear what Amy said. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Ray could see that Amy was looking at the floor but was clearly speaking to him.

Taking his silence as a sign for her to continue, Amy elaborated, "I'm sorry for the burden I've been on you since I got here; I know it must have been really annoying to have to carry me and to take care of me while I was unconscious." Tears began to stream from Amy's eyes. After that nightmare she had a while ago, Amy was convinced that any time someone had to help her in any way, that she was being a nuisance.

Whether that nightmare had been real or not, it had obviously affected Amy's psyche in a negative way.

The Awkwardness returned ten-fold as Amy's body began to tremble, her tears steadily dripping onto the floor as she tried to keep herself from sobbing.

Ray had no idea what to do in a situation like this; comforting a distressed girl was not on the list of things that he had ever done in his entire life. He began to sweat a little as light sobs escaped Amy's mouth, between the eggs he was making for lunch and the crying female on his couch, Ray's focus was pretty much divided between the two.

Setting the dial on the stove to 'low', Ray slowly walked over to his crying guest. What could he do? What could he say? In outright honesty, it _had_ been kind of annoying having to carry Amy after she had fainted after she woke up and attacked him (That was kinda' his fault thought), and treating her wounds had taken up a good chunk of his medical supplies, which meant he would have go out and buy some more. Medical supplies weren't exactly cheap around here.

Scratching the back of his head nervously, Ray fought to think about what he could do to stop his guests crying. After a few seconds, Ray took a deep breath and did what came to his mind.

Amy stiffened as she felt a pair of arms encircle her form, her head lying upon a soft tuft of black fur a moment later. Amy felt Ray's lands softly rubbing her back as he did his best to comfort her in the only way he knew how. He was hugging her!

Blushing slightly, Amy's teary green eyes made contact with Ray's yellow eyes. "W-w-what a-a-are you doing!" Amy squeaked, her cheeks were a bright crimson as her face began to heat up. Ray's considerably warm fur wasn't helping.

Sighing slightly, Ray was also blushing, though not as much as Amy, as he held her in a (he hoped) comforting embrace, "I'm hugging you, what does it look I'm doing." He really hoped that she didn't start crying again, this much physical contact with a female was obviously very awkward for him. "You were crying, so I decided to try to help…. Is it?"

Swallowing a bit of saliva in her throat and wiping the tears from her eyes, Amy found that she did feel _slightly _better from Ray's hug. She felt so silly after having broken down before his very eyes not once, but _twice_ in one day. She was grateful though, and she made this very clear when she suddenly wrapped her arms around Ray in a tight hug, making the Black furred fox's blush intensify.

"W-w-what the heck are you doing?!"

"I'm hugging you silly! It's only fair that I return the favor, right?" Amy giggled; the flustered look on his face at her response was priceless! Amy giggled slightly as Ray grumbled something about 'troublesome hedgehogs' under his breath as his blush shone through his black fur.

What was up with this girl? One moment she was crying her eyes out, the next she was taking enjoyment out of his obvious discomfort. Maybe she was bipolar? The fall she took looked too have been pretty rough, maybe something got knocked around in there? Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Ray cleared his throat to get her attention and, after regaining his composure, he wriggled himself out of Amy's embrace, "W-well now that the airs been cleared, you up for some food?"

Amy was about to deny his offer of food, when her stomach chose that moment to make itself know as it let out a loud gurgle. It demanded sustenance!

Blushing in embarrassment, all Amy could do was nod as Ray went back to making lunch; immediately putting the previous events to the back of his mind.

* * *

(_Station square- a few hours ago_)

It was weird. The looks that he was getting from the people around him were weird.

Having woken up a few hours ago, Sonic went about doing what he did pretty much every day, he ran.

With no Eggman in sight to bother him or his friends, Sonic found quite a bit of time to just relax and take things slow; and that was saying something since he had been given many nicknames such as 'The Blue Blur', 'The Speed Demon'. That sort of stuff

But today it wasn't Eggman that was bothering him, no, it was the citizens of station square and the strange looks they were giving him as he passed them by; the citizens of station square were already used to the sight of the familiar blue blur that was Sonic the hedgehog passing through the streets of their fair city but, instead of the looks of awe and admiration that he normally got, Sonic was surprised to see that people were openly glaring at him, while others just shook their heads at him in disdain.

Needless to say this confused Sonic greatly; what had he done to earn these peoples disdain?

Deciding to get a quick bite to eat to get his mind off of his predicament, Sonic dashed to a nearby Hot Dog stand, "Hey Sal, I'll have the usual, extra chili." Sonic told to a portly middle-aged man with a puffy white mustache adequately named 'Sal'. After a waiting a moment with no reply from the man, Sonic looked to Sal and was preparing to ask him what the holdup was, when his eyes made contact with Sal's glaring eyes.

Sonic made daily visits to Sal's hot dog stand for the simple fact that his favorite food was 'Chili Dogs'. Everyone knew this, and Sal was certainly very acquainted with Sonic after so many visits to his stand; so to see the normally jolly, overall friendly, man glare at him, Sonic was certainly very confused and even slightly afraid.

"Sorry Sonic, all out" By Sal's tone of voice, it was very clear that he was _not _sorry and was resisting the urge to yell at him. For what reason, he didn't know. "You should come by another time; I might have something for you then." It was very clear that Sal wanted Sonic to leave and Sonic wasn't going to stick around and find out what he would do to him if he _didn't_ leave.

Giving a short wave to the agitated man, Sonic dashed away from the hot dog stand and began to make his way to a certain path.

Maybe Tails knew something about why everyone was mad at him.

* * *

(_Mystic Ruins- 10 minutes later_)

The Mystic Ruins; it was such a peaceful place. It was the perfect place for Tails to build his own workshop and not be distracted or disturbed while he was experimenting or inventing, Knuckles lived nearby and it only took Sonic a short run to get there, so he wasn't far from his friends either.

Skidding to a stop, Sonic took in the familiar view of the lush foliage of the Mystic Ruins and, after taking a deep breath of fresh air, he made his way to the medium-sized shack that was Tail's workshop. Looks were deceiving though, Sonic knew that the more important parts of Tails' workshop were hidden underground the building, where did you think Tails kept the tornado.

Without bothering to knock, Sonic made his way into Tails' workshop, "Hey Tails, you in here?" If Tails wasn't in the uppermost parts of his workshop, then that meant he was probably doing something important in his underground lab.

Sonic was preparing to call out for Tails again when-

**CRACK!**

A slightly familiar spiked glove was slammed into his face, which sent Sonic reeling out the door and into the ground.

Coughing slightly and tenderly rubbing the wound on his cheek, Sonic looked to see who had hit him, only to be surprised as he laid eyes on Knuckles, with his fist still outstretched, glaring at him with great intensity.

"K-Knuckles!? What the he-

Another sudden punch to the face caught Sonic off guard once more as he was sent a few feet back from the force of Knuckles' punch. Gritting his teeth, Sonic jumped to his feet in time to catch the punch that Knuckles was going to slam into him and pushed him back roughly, "What the heck is going on?! Why are you attacking me Knuckles?!" Sonic shouted.

Growling roughly, Knuckles hastily got to his feet as he seemingly tried to glare a hole in Sonics skull, "Don't act dumb Sonic! You know what this is about! She may be annoying sometimes, but she's still our friend!" Sonic tensed, he and Knuckles were ready to go at it when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention.

Standing at the doorway, Tails sent an angry look to Knuckles, who looked away in embarrassment, and focused his attention on his confused friend, "Sonic, if you really don't know what's going on, then follow me. We have something to show you that you _have _to see." Done with his explanation, Tails made his way back into his workshop.

Sending one last glare to the confused blue hedgehog, Knuckles followed Tails into the building, "Well, you heard him." With nothing else to say, Knuckles disappeared into the building just as Tails had done before.

Seeing that he would gain no answers by just standing there, Sonic followed Tails and Knuckles' lead and headed into the building.

A few moments later, Sonic entered the 'Living Room' of Tails' workshop and was thoroughly surprised to see Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, and Shadow in the room with Tails and Knuckles, all looking at him as if they had been waiting for him.

Before Sonic could utter a word, Cream burst into tears and tackled Sonic as her small fists punched his chest, "H-h-h-how c-c-could you Mr. Sonic! How could you do something so mean?!" Vanilla gently scooped her crying daughter into her arms and sent an angry look at Sonic as she left the room.

Sonic had no idea what was going on; First the citizens of station square are suddenly angry at his for some reason, then Knuckles attacks him for no reason, and then Cream just broke down and accused him of doing something 'hurtful' to someone. "Okay, that's it! I wanna know what's going on, Now!"

A scoff from Shadow caught Sonics attention as he looked to him for any inkling of an explanation, "If it really needs to be explained to you on 'what you did', then you are more of an idiot than I initially thought you were, Faker." Shadow said in his usual arrogant tone, but there seemed to be something else in his voice… Disappointment maybe?

Seeing the confused look on his face, Rouge simply shook her head and added her 2 cents into conversation, "You know, I may be cold towards her sometimes, but even I'm not harsh enough to do what you did to her, in public no less! Talk about embarrassing."

Seeing as this was getting them nowhere, Tails cleared his throat once more to get Sonics attention, "Sonic, I can see that you're really confused right now, but maybe… this will help?" Tails reached behind his back and pulled out his laptop that showed a video about a recent newscast, and Sonics eyes widened in realization as tears began to stream from his eyes, dread and guilt welling inside him.

* * *

(_Newscast_)

**In shocking news, yesterday a video was uploaded to YouTube about Sonic the hedgehog and one of his friends, Amy rose. Now, we all know who these two are, but you won't believe what happened in this video.**

**Sonic the hedgehog, verbally assaulting his female friend in broad daylight.**

**Truly a despicable sight to see.**

**Eyewitness accounts claim that Amy rose had been briefly conversing with Sonic before he suddenly broke out in anger and began to verbally assault her; here are a few words that onlookers had to say about this horrible event.**

"**I used to respect Sonic, but now I don't want anything to do with him. You don't yell at a young woman like that!"**

"**I always thought Sonic was kind of a jerk, but this is taking it too far!"**

"**Poor girl, I hope Sonic didn't hit her"**

"**Disgusting how fame could go to your head like that, Sonic doesn't deserve it if he treats his friends like that!"**

"**I hope you pay for what you did Sonic!"**

**No sign of Amy rose has been found as of yet, Stay tuned for more on the whereabouts of Amy rose.**

* * *

Sonic fell to his knees as the revelation of what he had done came crashing down, the guilt he had felt since yesterday increasing tenfold.

At the time he had felt slightly guilty that he had yelled at her like that, but he thought that she would have bounced back the next day and be her normal, bubbly self the next day. He had been wrong, Amy was missing. She didn't go home when she ran away. For all he knew she was probably…. NO! He couldn't think like that! He had caused this problem; he could fix it as well.

Standing up, Sonic looked to the surprised faces of his friends with a serious look in his eyes, "I'm gonna' find her." And with that, Sonic walked out of the room with a heavy heart and eyes full of determination.

This wasn't the time to be selfish. He had ruined his own reputation but, right now, that didn't matter.

Sonic was going to do everything he could to fix his mistake. He would find Amy, he would apologize, and he would find some way to make it up to her for the way he had been treating for such a long time.

* * *

(_Unknown Location_)

At the same time that Sonic had seen the news broadcast of the event between him and Amy, A tall, round man with a long, bushy orange mustache and a long, pink nose saw everything that had occurred in the video between the 2 hedgehogs.

An evil smile made its way on to his face; He just had an absolutely brilliant idea.

* * *

**A little fluffy moment between Amy and Ray, and Sonic and friends are left in the aftermath of Amy's disappearance.**

**Will Sonic find Amy? Will Amy and Ray go through any more awkward moments? Who is that mysterious man? Why am I asking so many questions!**

**Find out in the next chapter of Amy's Quest for Love.**


	7. AN: I apologize

I apologize to anyone who was expecting a new chapter for this story.

Amy's quest for love is, as of this moment, going on temporary hiatus. I've seen that some people seem to like this story, so I sincerely apologize for making you wait so long, only to get some bad news.

To tell you the truth, this story really only started out as a test of sorts. To see if I had the skills to create a sub-par fanfic.

My grammar is far from perfect, and I miss a few mistakes that I don't notice until later, but I feel that I have improved at least a little bit since I first started.

My other fanfic is taking more of a priority right now, so, if you will, maybe check that out? I have more inspiration and ideas for my other story than I currently do for this one at the moment.

The direction I'm taking this story has hit a "brick wall" of sorts at the moment, so until I can really put together what I'm going to do with this story, I'm putting it on hold for the time being.

By no means am I giving up on this story. I will (eventually) finish it! ... just not now. But rest assured that this story will meet it's climax in the near future.

So, again, I apologize to the people who liked this story and were looking forward to more.

It'll happen... one day...


End file.
